


The Apple of My Eye

by Krayolacolor



Series: Creepypasta x Readers [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Human!Happy Appy, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, interconnected story, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: You meet a boy out in woods with a loud personality and a silent past. There are things he isn't telling you, things you can't remember, and bigger problems than having a crush on the new boy next door.
Relationships: Happy Appy/Reader
Series: Creepypasta x Readers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177397
Kudos: 1





	1. How you Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this story with the fact I wrote the first chapter (and sometimes the second) to all of them when I was 14, and the rest of the chapters all within the last year or two, so the writing improves a lot I swear!
> 
> Key:  
> (y/n) = your name, (f/c) = favorite color, (h/c) = hair color

It was just a boring day with nothing particularly special about it in the least, and being the outdoorsy person you are, you decide a walk in the woods will be a great time consumer. So you put on your favorite jeans, a (f/c) t-shirt, light grey jacket, and black sneakers before grabbing a bottle of water and your favorite book then heading out the door.

The moment you step outside, the fresh smell of spring washes over you, but the still frigid air slams into your face like an airbag. You walk for sometime before finding a nice spot to sit under a tree. Perfect, you think as you take off your jacket and sit down to read.

You read for nearly an hour before you hear a rattling noise just above you in the tree. You look up only in time to catch fire engine red as a teen about your age falls from the upper branches and lands on top of you.

“Hey watch it!” You shout in surprise, “Get off.” The other looks up at you with wide green eyes before scrambling off of you, long fire red bangs covering one of their crystal green eyes.

“Sorry… I didn’t see you there…” The boy(?) mumbles awkwardly, sounding like they were talking at a pitch lower than normal, rubbing the back of their head. He has on a bright green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans, red converse, and several band bracelets. 

You look away from the boy, yeah boy works, suddenly realizing that you can’t find your book. You look up to see it in the boy’s hands. You were surprised to see that his nails were painted a dark red.

“You dropped this when I, uh, fell on you…” He says sheepishly, then his eyes widen as he looks at your arm when you reach for the book. You see a few red scratches, I must’ve scraped it against the tree when he fell on me, you think.

“It’s… It’s fine! Don’t worry about it…” You say, despite the blood running from the wound.

“Oh My Gosh! You’re hurt! I’m so sorry, come with me!” The boy grabs your uninjured arm and drags you down the path for a while before coming across a little house.  
“Wait right here.” He instructs and runs inside.

The house was a light green color, with deep red window panes that had also many chips in the paint it was hard to tell the color at all and a white van parked next to it. The van was obviously broken down, with busted windows and completely flat tires. Yet it seemed strangely familiar to you, as if you had seen it once when you were very young. 

A minute later the boy runs back out holding a wet cloth and a bandage. “Here let me.” The boy washes your cut, which stings a bit, then wraps it. “My name is App, by the way, what’s yours?” He asks after he finishes.

"App?" You ask ignoring the last part of his question, what kind of name was that?

The boy blushes, "It's uh… short for um… Appalachia… but it's a little embarrassing…" he mutters, arms going to cover his chest.

You look at him for a moment before it clicks, oh, oh! He was definitely a he, just, new at it. "Well, I think that App is a pretty good boy's name, it suits you."

App parked right up, straightening his back and shoulders, "Thank you! So… your name?" He prompts again.

You shuffle on your feet nervously for a few seconds before answering. “My name is (Y/n), nice to meet you, App.” You smile softly.

App smiles widely, revealing a set of sharp white teeth, “The pleasure is all mine (Y/n).”

You laugh at the embarrassingly cute comment, muttering something about gentlemanliness and chivalry not being dead before looking around at your surroundings again. “So…” You start, “You live here?”

App chuckles nervously looking down at his feet, “Only when I’m in the area, I had been moving around a lot so I guess it kind of went downhill while I was gone, huh?”

“It’s nothing a little fixing up wouldn’t help.” You say quietly, trying to make him feel better. “Why haven’t you been here, anyways?”

“Oh nothing important, just some work, but I’ve taken care of everything.” App says with a mischievous smile.

You raise an eyebrow, but decide it’s best not to ask any more about it.

“So you think you could maybe, if you want to I mean, but you might wanna help me fix the place up? I mean if you want to you don’t have to, but the help would be nice. Not that I’m trying to guilt trip you either it’s just- I’m going to stop talking now...” App starts rambling blushing a bit.

You mentally facepalm, that's too cute, you think. “I’ll help you!” You blurt out, “I mean, yeah I would love to help you out.”

App brightens instantly, “Thank you!” He says throwing his arms around you in excitement.

You blush, “Umm… It’s going to get dark soon… I should probably head home.” You say softly.

App releases you from the hug and steps back, “Oh, yeah, let me show you the way back.” App takes your hand and starts down the path again, leading you back to the tree you had been sitting under earlier that day.

“I’m sorry about leaving so soon… See you tomorrow?” You ask picking your jacket up off the ground and dusting it off before turning to leave.

“Yes, good-bye see you!” App waves as you walk back to your house, a smile on your face.


	2. Are We Friends Yet?

_A promise is a promise._ You think as you set your bag down in your room after school. You change into an older outfit, something you don’t mind getting dirty so you could go meet App. You grab your bag before walking to the door.

You step outside and it’s warmer than yesterday. You smile as the soft breeze plays with your (h/c) hair and you start off towards the tree you met App under yesterday.  
It’s much calmer today, the breeze is gentle and the sun is shining, you skip a bit as you walk passed the tree and further down the path towards App’s house.

“(Y/n)!” You hear a now all too familiar voice call out to you from behind you down the path.

“App.” You say as you turn to see the bright red haired boy walking up the path pulling a wagon full of paint and other supplies that someone would need to fix up a house.  
Quickly you dash down the path to help him as it looks like he was having a bit of trouble. You grab onto the wagon’s handle and you can instantly feel how heavy it is.

App smiles his gratitude, flashing his white teeth, pointed white teeth. “Thanks, (Y/n), I’m happy that you’re going to help me, I could use it…” He mumbles the last part as you get to the house.

“I’ve been cleaning up inside all day so that’s a lot better than it was, but out here could really use a new coat of paint.” App says looking up at the dull green paint that's chipping in places and the red window sills that were practically paintless. “I already found a mechanic to come out and fix my van.” He comments glancing over at it as he turns back to get the paint.

You look over at it and get that same deja vu feeling that you’d seen it somewhere, but you shake the feeling off and help App.

Hours pass as the two of you paint and talk. You take a break along with App when the mechanic shows up to fix the car. After the van is fixed up and working you and App take a break from painting and wash it off.

As you are washing some mud off of the back you spot what looks like a small logo in the corner. You get down and wipe off the dirt, you can then see the faint words of an old logo painted at the corner of the bottom on the van. Happy Appy… in classic Nickelodeon font. A lightning bolt of terror hits you as you read it, but you don’t know why. You can’t quite place the words in your mind either so you push the feeling down and go back over to App, rubbing your arm to get rid of the goosebumps.

“You look a bit shaken, you okay?” App asks.

“Fine… I'm just a bit tired.” You say as you walk over to your bag and pull out your phone. “Hey it’s getting a little late, wanna stop for the day, maybe get something to eat and chill out for a while before I have to head home?” You suggest and App smiles.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He says happily before motioning you to follow him into the house.

You follow him interested to see the inside. Upon walking inside you take a look around, the walls are a pale blue and the floors are wood. Pictures of families or kids playing line the walls of the hall that the doors open into.

“Family, my parents send pictures of my cousins all the time, they’re growing up.” He explains when he finds you looking at the pictures.

While looking you notice that App isn’t in any of the pictures and they don't really look like family pictures, or even like most of them are related to App. You’re about to question that, but you look over only in time to see the boy turn a corner and disappear. 

“(Y/n) you coming?” App asks looking back out the door at you. You quickly walk down the hall and turn into the kitchen.

“How about breakfast for dinner? I make the best apple spice pancakes.” App smiles and you nod eagerly, forgetting your questions at the prospect of food, and sit on the other side of the counter on a tall counter stool.

You watch him get ingredients and while he works you wait patiently. Batter is made and apples are peeled and cut, the pan heats, butter sizzling as it heats. Ten minutes later you’re both sitting at the table as you take a bite of your pancakes.

“Oh my gosh, these are amazing!” You smile and he blushes a bit.

“Thanks, I used to love watching my mom cook, I picked up things here and there.” He says sheepishly.

Conversation is light as you both eat, at one point App bites his fork as he had been so into the conversation he didn’t notice he'd eaten all of his pancakes. He blushes darkly and laughs a bit.

After you finish you help him clean up and say your goodbyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll finish painting the front then.” You say as you grab your bag and step outside.

“Okay, bye (Y/n)!” App waves as you start down the path.


End file.
